


Itachi Uchiha: Tales of an Heir

by Sayuri_Uchiha



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Gen, Iwagakure | Hidden Stone Village, Kata - Freeform, Kirigakure | Hidden Mist Village, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Konohamaru - Freeform, Kumogakure | Hidden Cloud Village, M/M, Naruto Shippuden - Freeform, Other, Spin-Off, Sunagakure | Hidden Sand Village, itachi uchiha - Freeform, naruto - Freeform, naruto uzumaki - Freeform, sakura uchiha - Freeform, sasuke uchiha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuri_Uchiha/pseuds/Sayuri_Uchiha
Summary: The story takes after The Fourth Great Ninja War. Itachi Uchiha, Kushina Uzumaki and Kenzō Hatake are the new members of The New Team 7 under the wing of none other than Konohamaru Sarutobi. Even if peace has been kept for 15 years, it is now trembling at the sight of new and powerful foes.
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I will like to just point out that this work is inspired by Masashi Kishimoto original works, Naruto & Naruto Shippuden and they take after their timeline. I would also like to point out that I don't own a lot of these characters... The characters that I do own are Itachi Uchiha, Kushina Uzumaki, Kenzo Hatake and a few others that will be introduced later on into the story.
> 
> I also took the opportunity to tweak or enhance a few characters from the original that I find that they were not given the proper growth or development so I also wanted to give them their moment to shine.

The Seventh Hokage sighs in defeat as he looks at all the data profiles of each student that have currently graduated. "phew... man it's hard having to build these three man squads. They're certainly are tougher to assemble than last year." Naruto said as his eyes darted towards Shikamaru. "A lot of young shinobi with the ability to carry teams by themselves, although it is to be expected considering that every single one of these children were raised by none other than the heroes of the 4th great shinobi war."

Shikamaru nods before asking the question that was lingering inside his mind, "Who did you choose to be the captain of team 7?"

Naruto stands up and turns to look at the view of the village from the Hokage room. "Primarily I wanted Sasuke Uchiha to be the team leader of team 7. However, with the S-rank mission that Sasuke is currently entrusted with, not only would it be difficult for him to take a team of Genin ninja under his wing, we would also be severely slowing down the progress we've achieved so far on this mission he's currently taking care off and that's something we can't jeopardize, for the sake of this peace we've all been fighting to maintain." he turns back to look towards Shikamaru "It is why I've chosen Konohamaru Sarutobi to become team 7's leader instead."

_—Konohamaru Sarutobi, eh? I couldn't agree more with his decision... even if it means that the next Ino-Shika-Cho squad won't be led by a member of the Sarutobi clan.— Shikamaru thought to himself._

"Do not worry Shikamaru... I've made this decision taking the oath of the noble clans into consideration, it is why Ichigo Sarutobi will be taking them under his wing" Naruto smiles as he puts his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder.

Shikamaru's eyes widened in response to the Hokage's words "Ichigo Sarutobi? Isn't he one of the most skilled shinobi from the Anbu Black Ops?"

"It is for that reason that I've decided to entrust the Ino-Shika-Cho formation to him. Ichigo is currently the only shinobi capable of bringing out the real potential of that team formation." He then grabs all the data profiles from the desk and hands them over to Shikamaru. "I want to have a meeting with every team leader that I entrusted those children with immediately before they go introduce themselves to them."

Shikamaru nods while grabbing the data profiles from Naruto's hand. "I will have them meet you in the conference room in ten minutes" he says before excusing himself out of the Hokage's office.

Naruto turns over to the open window to spot an eagle only familiar to him fly towards his hand. he looks for the hidden note on the eagle's leg and open the note.

**_Naruto, I've found some more information regarding the Otsutsuki clan and possibly, a way to track down how many of them are out there still. But I will go into detail as soon as I get to the village which would be in three days._ **

As soon as Naruto finished reading the letter it begins to burn till there was no more trace of it.

Naruto grabs a hold of his chest before coughing blood into his artificial hand. —I hope we're able to maintain this peace in this shinobi for a while longer, because I don't think I could go through another all out war anymore... 15 years since the war and I'm still finding more and more health problems in me as an aftermath.— Naruto thought to himself before Flashbacks of Sakura telling him about his health problems came rushing into his mind alongside of how he pleaded for her to maintain it a secret from everyone else including his wife Hinata.

_—I hope Sakura finds a way to heal you as soon as possible, or else... — Kurama stops himself before finishing what he was about to say._

_Or else we'll have to find the next Jinchuriki in line... I know, Kurama. But we have other things to worry about right now, we don't want to be late to the meeting with the team leaders of the new graduate now do we?_

Naruto grabs his hokage hat and walks out of his office before heading to the conference room where those who carried the will of fire were ready to light the fire inside the new generation of shinobi.

** Hey guys! I hope you guys enjoyed this prologue so far! but before you continue there's a few things I would like to point out. This is an alternate universe, there might be characters that I created and integrated into the story as well as characters that I've decided to change a little bit to make the story a little bit more interesting. Now, this story doesn't really relate to Boruto: Next Generation in any shape or form but it does have a lot of characters from it. **

** Consider this story as my infinite tsukuyomi and also a tribute to the creator Of Naruto, Naruto Shippuen and Boruto: Next Generation a.k.a Masashi Kishimoto. **


	2. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you will get to know a little bit of the protagonists of this story as well as a sneak peak of one of the many antagonists that this story will have.

Somewhere around the training grounds of the hidden leaf village, Sakura Uchiha was training Itachi in hand to hand combat.

"Stand up, Itachi" Sakura said as she remained in combat stance.

Itachi groaning in pain stands up while being unable to move his right broken arm. "It hurts so much! Could we take a break from training, mother?" He asked.

Sakura looks up at the sky, it was already noon and she had things to tend to back at the children's hospital. "Very well, the training session will be picked back up next Saturday morning." She looks at his right arm before turning around, "I'm sure you can heal it by yourself this time around." She says before walking away.

While it hurts Sakura to see her son like that, she knew that this is also part of his training. The very same training that was given to her by the fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade.

Itachi biting his lower lip he begins to wave signs with his left hand before moving it slightly closer to his right arm.

_Ninja Art: Touch of Sukunahikona_

_He groans as he feel his arm starting to heal and return to its normal state._

"Good as new" he slightly smiles as he moves his right arm around, proud of finally being able to heal his broken arm and any other minor wounds properly. —I guess mom is still holding back after all; then again, her strength is greater than the fifth Hokage— he thought to himself.

He hears footsteps getting closer "Itachi!" A very familiar voice to him shouted from the distance.

It was none other than Kushina Uzumaki, the daughter of the seventh Hokage, and member of his team.

Before he could even speak, Kushina hits him in the back of the head. "You big idiot! I've been looking for you this whole time! Today, we get to meet our sensei!"

"I know! I was just training with my mom, you white eyed freak!" He says while rubbing the back of his head.

They both glare at each other before walking together towards the academy building. Everyone who knew the two of them knew that they've been rivals since the very first moment they were enrolled at the academy, competing to be the best at whatever they set their minds to. Even if they were great friends when they were younger. But the fact that they were now on the same team made each other more fired up than ever before.

"What kind of sensei do you think we'll get?" Kushina asks him as they got closer to the building.

Itachi thought about it for a moment before responding to her question, "Probably someone that has clear knowledge of our visual prowess and that knows how to help us use it to the best of our abilities... my guess is someone from the Hyuga clan"

Kushina nods as she puts her hands behind the back of her head. "I agree, I've seen father picking the members for each teams before and he would carefully pick them and compare them with one another. So it's only logical for us to be given a sensei from the Hyuga clan...or your dad."

Itachi shakes his head "My father is too busy working under the shadows for your father, he barely has time to even show up from time to time." He balls his hand into a fist. It frustrated him not being able to spend that much time with his father, but he knew it was for the good of the hidden leaf village.

The both of them enter to where they were supposed to meet their team leader but only Kenzō Hatake, the third member of team 7, was sitting there, reading a novel.

Kenzō looks up towards them and smiles at them. "You guys took your time, but don't worry... our sensei hasn't even shown up either."

"Actually I've been right here waiting for these two to show up so that I could finally make my appearance." Konohamaru said, causing both Itachi and Kushina to react in fear, resulting with Itachi throwing a kick towards Konohamaru while Kushina aimed with the palm of her hand infused with chakra towards Konohamaru's stomach.

Konohamaru effectively blocks their attacks and smiles "Very nice, I guess this means tomorrow's test will be quite interesting."

"Uncle Konohamaru!" Kushina says angrily "You chain smoking idiot! Don't scare me like that!"

Konohamaru scratches the back of his head "My apologies, I didn't knew I was going to be assigned to a group of scaredy-cats."

Itachi looks at him indifferently while Kushina seems to be getting angry.

"But enough of that." Konohamaru said as he walked in. "My name is Konohamaru Sarutobi, and as of today, all three of you will be my students. I would love for you guys to introduce each other."

The three of them looked at each other and then back at Konohamaru.

Kenzō sighs "I'll go first." He stands up and closes the novel he was reading. "My name is Kenzō Hatake, I love to read manga and I dislike people who are an obstacle to others and as for my dream... my dream is to become the next Hokage."

_—To become Hokage huh? Wouldn't expect anything less coming from the son of the sixth Hokage and grandson of the white fang.— Konohamaru thought to himself before looking towards Kushina._

_"As you guys know, my name is Kushina Uzumaki, I like to collect flowers and eat ramen, I dislike injustice... my dream however is to be another pillar that supports this bridge of peace that my father and many others fought to achieve."_

_— Kushina seems to have inherited a lot from both parents, but from the sound of her words, it seems to me that she knows very little of the world of the shinobi.— Konohamaru smiles, "very well you two, what about you?" He says as he looked at Itachi._

_Itachi takes a deep breath, "My name is Itachi Uchiha, I like learning new ninjutsu, I dislike people who disrespect my clan... when it comes to dreams, I've got plenty, but surpassing the seventh Hokage is one of my main goals."_

_Konohamaru's eyes open wide in response — Surpassing Lord Seventh? That's quite the goal to reach—_ he takes a deep breath and looks at all three of them "Now that we've got that out of the way, there's certain stuff I would like to point out before we meet for tomorrow's test."

All three of the students concentrate all their attention towards Konohamaru.

"Tomorrow will determine whether you guys will be sent back to the academy again or not, so make sure to give it your all. If you guys do pass the test, we will start doing missions immediately."

"Yes sir." All three of them said at the same time.

"Also, as you guys know, we're shinobi, our lives will always be on the line and every mistake either one of you or all of us do could result in endangering the reputation of the village and most importantly, the life of the villagers" Konohamaru gives them a thumbs up and smiles. "With that said, I'm glad to be chosen to be your sensei... I will see you guys tomorrow morning at seven."

Before the students could say something Konohamaru disappears from the classroom.

"Well... you guys heard him, we must pass this test at all cost. It honestly would be such an embarrassment if we're sent back to the academy." Kenzō said.

"Kushina..." Itachi says as he looks towards her "You clearly know who he is. Is there anything that you can tell us about him that could potentially help us on tomorrow's test?"

Kushina nods as she looks at the both of them "Konohamaru sensei is my fathers pupil so all three of us can agree on the fact that he is stronger than what his appearance allows us to see... from what I know, he's a fire style user as well as an wind style user."

Silence falls around the room as the three of them begin to think of strategies to defeat Konohamaru.

"I think I've got an idea on how to win this." Kenzō said.

"Let's hear it." Itachi said.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
"I've heard that the Chūnin exams will start soon, Lady Mariko." a young man wearing a black cloak said while kneeling down in Mariko's presence.

"Good job, Aoi. I guess it's time to prepare for the next step of our plan." She says as she stands up before slowly unwrapping the bandages from her head "Hide, Nozaki and you can carry this mission by yourselves, right? Or would you need more for it?"

"I am certain that the mission would be successful with just the three of us, Lady Mariko."

A evil smirk appears while hearing those words. "Very well then, If everything goes well with our plans, your family will continue living their lives." As the bandage was fully now off her she slowly opens her eyes, revealing one of the most feared Dōjutsu... the Rinnegan.

**I hope you guys liked the very first chapter of my alternate universe. I know it might be weird so far but please give this story a chance it would mean the world to me and it would also help me to grow as a writer.**


	3. Chapter 2: Genin Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapters we get to see if the brand new members of team 7 have what it takes to be really considered Genin and if they have what's most needed in a world full of shinobi, teamwork.

The sun was rising, declaring that it was a bright new day and it couldn't be more true than it already was. It was the day where the sons and daughters of the heroes of the fourth great ninja war proved that they have what it takes to be Genin and that they're worthy of being the children of said heroes.

"Konohamaru sensei! Just watch how easily well take the bells away from you!" Kushina said as she pointed at Konohamaru.

"Someone seems to be way too confident. Don't let that pride take over and cloud your judgement." Konohamaru says.

—Good grief, I really hope Kushina doesn't end up becoming a hindrance in this test.— Kenzō thought to himself as he exhales.

Itachi remained quiet while carefully watching Konohamaru.

Konohamaru smirks, "Well then, let the test begin!" Konohamaru dashes towards Kushina and kicks her in the stomach causing her to fall to her knees as he dashed once again but towards Kenzō.

Itachi grabs a couple shuriken from his pocket and throws them towards Konohamaru before weaving signs.

_Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu_

The number of shurikens begin to multiply as they get closer to Konohamaru who is forced to stop and look at the incoming shurikens.

Kenzō takes the moment to jump backwards and make distance from Konohamaru before drawing his short katana from his back.

Konohamaru waves signs fast enough to make the normal eyes have a difficult time to keep up with.

_Earth Style: Earth Wall_

_A thick wall raises from the ground, defending Konohamaru from Itachi's jutsu._

_Konohamaru jumps as he waves signs once again before taking a deep breath_

_Fire Style: Fireball jutsu_

_A large ball of fire heads towards Itachi_

_Itachi waves the same signs Konohamaru did and inhales before releasing his jutsu._

_Fire style: Fireball jutsu_

_Both of the fireballs clash with each other._

_Konohamaru lands on the earth wall he had previously created and looks at Itachi._

_—Seems like Itachi is quite skilled; then again, he's a member of one of the strongest clans of the hidden leaf.—_

_Kushina taking the advantage of not being acknowledged jumps towards Konohamaru with chakra infused on both hands. "Eight Trigrams 2 palms!" her index and middle fingers connect with Konohamaru's chakra points on his back "Four palms!" She consecutively hits him once again on four new different chakra points. "Eight palms!" She continues to hit chakra points. "Sixteen palms!" She hits the last sixteen chakra point causing Konohamaru to lose balance or at least that's what Kushina thought._

_Substitution jutsu_

_Konohamaru appears behind Kushina with a kunai aiming towards her throat. "I must say, you did good. However, that would only work on someone who isn't aware of your presence."_

_Kenzō and Itachi regroup and look at Kushina and Konohamaru._

_"Executing our strategy might be a little bit harder than we thought." Kenzō says._

_"So you guys have an strategy huh?" Konohamaru smiles. —So they have done something as a team. Hard to believe when Kushina allows her temper and ego get the best of her and quickly rushes into action. Not to mention, underestimating her enemy was also one of her many mistakes.— Konohamaru jumps backwards with a backflip. "In that case, hit me with all you've got." Konohamaru says with a serious tone._

_Kushina jumps back towards Kenzō and Itachi._

_"Kushina... you must remain calm and collected if we want to pass this test." Kenzō said._

_Kushina nods and apologizes to the two of them before quickly getting back in the gentle fist combat stance._

_"I think it's time to use formation C." Itachi says as he looks at the two of them._

_They both in response._

_Kushina waves signs before the veins in her around her begin to become more prominent to the human eye._

_Byakugan_

_—What are they intending to do?— Konohamaru asks himself. —Never-mind that, I won't allow them execute their strategy!— Konohamaru dashes towards the three of them. —Kenzō seems to be the one pulling the strings, so I will take the brains of the enemy down first!—_

_Kenzō heads towards Konohamaru and swings his katana multiple times towards him. Konohamaru counters them all with his Kunai._

_Before Konohamaru could even swing again he feels a hand grip his ankle. He looks down to notice it was Kenzō hand. "The hiding mole jutsu eh? You surely are Kakashi's son."_

_The Kenzō in front of Konohamaru disappears and Itachi jumps high in the air waving signs while Konohamaru looked at him._

_—Crap, he's gonna throw another Fireball and I won't be fast enough to...—_

_Before he could even finish his thoughts Kushina dashes towards Konohamaru with chakra infused in her palms. "This is it!" As the palm gets closer to Konohamaru, he dodges it by kicking her right in the stomach with his free leg._

_Kushina coughs blood as the kick pushes her away from Konohamaru._

_"Have I not told you already, Kushina? Do not let that pride cloud your judgement." He says._

_"But I didn't, Konohamaru sensei." Kushina replies._

_Konohamaru's eyes open wide open as he realizes that all three of his students were standing in front of him, Kushina holding both of the bells in her hand and smiling brightly._

_—How did they... don't tell me—_

_"Thats right, you were trapped under a genjutsu." Kenzō says slightly smiling at him._

_"I see... so it wasn't a fireball jutsu what you what you did back then huh?" Konohamaru says as he looks at Itachi._

_Itachi smirks in response, "yup, it was simple genjutsu, but was good enough to give us enough time to retrieve the bells from you."_

_—So they did have teamwork after all. I guess I shouldn't have underestimated the intelligence of these kids... otherwise, they wouldn't even had stood a chance.— Konohamaru scratches the back of his head "It's safe to say congratulations, you guys did an amazing job."_

_"Alright!" Kushina says in excitement, "Well finally go on our first mission tomorrow!"_

_"Calm down, Kushina." Konohamaru says, "The missions we'll probably get won't be as exciting as you may think... but one things for sure, we won't be engaging into combat anytime soon."_

_Kushina's excitement completely vanished in seconds._

_"Our missions will only be D-ranked missions for sometime, maybe in a couple of months or so we might be given a C-Rank mission." Kenzō said. "But as long as it helps me to get closer to my dream of becoming Hokage, it doesn't matter how many D-ranked missions we do."_

_Itachi looks at Kenzō and smiles at his words._

_As they continued talking Konohamaru catches a glimpse of Kushina's aunt, Hanabi Hyuga. He blushes instantly before looking back at the three of them, "In any case, I have to go report some stuff to Lord Hokage...but, I will see you guys at the Hokage's office at 8 in the morning sharp... and please, don't be late."_

_Konohamaru waves at them before turning around and walking away._

_"Well, guess we'll see each other tomorrow morning then." Kenzō says as he looks at the two of them "I'm gonna go train a little bit more, cya guys tomorrow!" He walks away before either of them could say something._

_Itachi tries to say goodbye to Kenzō but stops himself. Both him and Kushina glare at each other "Let's walk together, your house is pretty close to mine so no point walking alone." Itachi says._

_Kushina nods and they both start walking away from the training ground._

**_ Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Please don't forget to give it a favorite to all the chapters so that I know that you guys like what I've write, I would also love some constructive criticism. _ **

**_ Regarding other matters, if you guys have questions or simply want to know something about the story, I am more than glad to answer. _ **


	4. Itachi Uchiha Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we get to see a little bit more of who the young Itachi Uchiha is and what motivated his ninja way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read!!! This chapter along many other chapters in the future is a flashback. This means that through these particular chapters you will get a more in-depth understanding of each character that said chapter is dedicated to. However, these individual chapters would also give details on other characters as well.
> 
> Anyway, that's all I wanted to say for now... enjoy the chapter guys :D

"Mother!" Itachi says as he rushes towards his mother. "Teach me a jutsu!"

Sakura turns to look at Itachi, "teach you a jutsu huh?" She gets on one knee and smiles at Itachi. "How about we ask your father instead?"

Itachi looks at her confused by what she was saying. "Father? But, father isn't even..." his eyes widen as he sees his father coming out of their house. "Dad!" Itachi runs towards him and jumps into his arm.

Sasuke catches him and gives him a tight hug. "So you want to learn a jutsu? Well, I suppose I can teach you the very first jutsu your grandfather taught me and your late uncle."

Itachi smiles in excitement.

Sasuke smiles back in response, "In that case, let's go to the training grounds." As he starts walking while holding Itachi in his arm he looks back at Sakura. "Are you coming with us?"

Sakura blushes but shakes her head. "I have to review some papers from the clinic, besides..." she smiles, "I want you guys to have a father and son moment."

"Very well, we'll be back before dinner." Sasuke says as he starts walking away with Itachi.

Itachi looks over towards Sakura and waves at her.

"Have fun you guys!" Sakura waves back.

A pleasant silence between the two takes over for a minute as they get further from the house.

"Son, what's the reason behind wanting to learn a jutsu?" Sasuke asks him.

"Well, because I get bored learning about chakra control and shuriken practice... I also want to join the academy."

Sasuke's eyes widen, "join the academy? But you're only five years old."

"Yeah, but the sooner I graduate the sooner I get to go on missions with you dad!"

Sasuke sighs as he sets Itachi on the floor as they arrived to the training grounds. He pats his head slightly smiling, "You're a child Itachi, enjoy your childhood. The time when you and I go on missions together will come at its own time... there's no need to rush it."

Itachi wanted to argue with his father about it but no words other than "Okay" came out of his mouth.

"Let's get closer to the lake, this jutsu I'm about to teach you has been passed down by every Uchiha generation to ever live." Sasuke says as he walks closer to the lake.

Itachi follows right after him.

"This jutsu is called Fire Style: Fireball jutsu." Sasuke says while waving the signs. He inhales as he concentrates a very small portion of his chakra in his mouth.

_Fire style: Fireball Jutsu_

A big ball of fire comes out of Sasuke's mouth.

Itachi's eyes shine in excitement, "Woah!"

Sasuke stops his jutsu and looks towards Itachi. "It is very important that you use this jutsu carefully since it's an offense type jutsu." Once he sees that Itachi knew what he meant he proceeded to the next step "These are the hand signs, serpent... ram... monkey... boar... horse and tiger." He said while doing the signs.

After hearing his words Itachi quickly waved the signs before inhaling and concentrating chakra into his mouth.

_Fire Style: Fireball jutsu_

A fireball much smaller than Sasuke's appears before it rapidly started to increase in size almost near the one Sasuke had done.

"You're already doing better than I did when I was around your age." Sasuke gets in one knee and smiles at Itachi "Then again, I wouldn't expect less coming from my son."

Itachi blushes in response.

"How about we test how good you've gotten in hand to hand combat?"

Itachi nods before the both of them walk away from each other to create distance.

"Hit me with everything you've got." Sasuke says as he standstill.

Itachi rushes towards Sasuke and attempts to punch him.

Sasuke easily stops Itachi's punch and quickly jumps as Itachi attempts to land a kick on him. —Not bad— Sasuke says in his head while stopping another kick from Itachi.

—I can't let dad think I'm weak!— Itachi says in his head as he attempts to punch Sasuke with his tiny fist infused with chakra which is stopped once again by Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke jumps doing a backflip to create distance between the two "Seems like your mothers been teaching you how to enhance your physical strength in battle." —Not like I would expect less from my wife.—

"I may not have mother's strength or even yours, but I definitely hit harder than any other kid of my age from this village!" Itachi dashes towards Sasuke once again, but throwing a Kunai at Sasuke as he gets closer.

Sasuke dodges the kunai by slightly twisting his torso before stopping Itachi's punches consecutively with his hand.

After 15 minutes and having burned his stamina Itachi starts breathing a bit heavier but still holding his fighting stance.

—He's exhausted, yet he still wants to continue.—Sasuke says in his head. "That should be enough testing for today." He gets closer to Itachi and turns his back on him while kneeling down in one knee. "Come on, let's go home."

Itachi gets on Sasuke's back and holds onto him tightly.

Sasuke stands and starts walking away from the training grounds.

"How did I do back there dad?"

"You did great Itachi, but please don't let this consume your childhood days just to go on missions with me... like I've said before son, that time will come on it's own."

Itachi couldn't help but to feel saddened by Sasuke's words "I just... want to spend more time with you..."

"Son you know that I can't stay in the village for long periods of time... there's a mission that I-..." Sasuke is suddenly interrupted by Itachi.

"A mission that I have to take care of, you always say that." Itachi pouts as he lays his head against Sasuke shoulder. —Stupid Hokage, why does he always have to send my father on these missions? Why can't he can't he send someone else or himself even!?— Itachi thought to himself.

Before Itachi could even realize, they were standing in front of an ice cream shop. He excitedly gets off his dads back and after paying for the ice cream the two of them begin to eat it as they continue walking to their house.

"We're home" the two of them say it at the same time while placing their shoes by the door.

"Welcome back guys! I was just about to get everything ready for dinner" Sakura says.

"Actually, I heard there was gonna be a festival, so I was thinking maybe we could have dinner at some restaurant near the festival." Sasuke says.

Sakura smiles "Sure, we can do that."

"Alright then let's go get ready." Sasuke says as he walks away.

Sakura looks at Itachi "You got some scratches, let me take care of them." Sakura says as she places the palm of her hand on his leg and begins to heal him .

"It's okay mom, it's just a scratch." Itachi says as he scratches the back of his head.

"I'm your mother Itachi, regardless of how small or insignificant it might be I can't bare to see any sort of injury on my child.." She smiles at him once she had healed the wound completely. "Now go get ready for the festival."

Itachi nods before running away to his room.

**_ I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter as much as the others if not more! I sure had fun making this chapter and can't wait to make the second part of it before we continue with story. _ **

  
  



	5. Chapter 3: Team 7's First Mission!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new members of team 7 are shocked to find out that they've assigned to a C-rank mission so quickly but start working on the mission as soon as possible.

<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/728457308476014652/>

**_ Picture that is shown above in this chapter is of none other than Itachi Uchiha looking so adorable! _ **

It was a bright new day in the Hidden Leaf Village and Team 7 was already discussing their very first mission with the Seventh Hokage and what he was saying shocked them.

"A C-ranked mission? But Lord Seventh are they supposed to start with a couple of D-rank missions before even being considered for a C-ranked mission?" Konohamaru asks.

"Believe me, I didn't want to do it... but most of the D-ranked missions have been taken over and gotten dealt with by Rock Lee's team and the rest by the other teams who got before you guys. But I chose this mission taking the team into consideration, I just want you guys to infiltrate The Village Hidden in the Rain and find out who is running the village... we've received information stating that there's someone new running the village and we've been informed that the only village they're contacting is none other the hidden stone village... but before I can make a move, I would like to find out beforehand who we might be dealing with."

"Understood" the four members of team 7 said at the same time.

"But there's one thing I would like to make clear, if the mission becomes more dangerous, retreat at all cost." Naruto scratches the back of his head and smiles "With that being said, good luck guys."

"Thank you for entrusting this mission to us, Lord Sevent. Please excuse us." Konohamaru said before opening the door to walk out the Hokage's office. "Let's go kids."

Itachi, Kenzo and Kushina follow right behind him.

"Are you guys sure we'll be able to take care of this mission? I mean It's just that I want to make sure we don't fail this mission and having it ruin my chance of becoming the next Hokage" Kenzō said as they have walked away from the Hokage's residence.

"Relax Kenzō, everything will be alright. After all, Lord Seventh took us into consideration when giving us this mission." Itachi smiles as he places his hand on Kenzō shoulder, "Besides, if anything were to happen, we have Konohamaru sensei with us so there's nothing to worry about."

"That's right Kenzō, my father made sure that we could succeed in this mission, there's no way we will fail... right, Konohamaru sensei?" Kushina moves her head to look towards Konohamaru.

"Yup, we will succeed no matter what." Konohamaru smiles.

Kenzō looks at the three of them and couldn't help but to feel all his worries wash away by the sudden confidence boost that they've given him. "Thanks guys." He says.

"Alright kids, we will meet in thirty minutes by the main gate so make sure you have everything ready for this mission... weapons, food pills, money, and anything else that you think it might help us to carry this mission to success."

All three of them scatter in order to get ready for their very first mission as team 7.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just as Konohamaru had asked for the kids were already waiting for him at the main gates of the Hidden Leaf.

"Sorry I'm late kids, I had to do something before we leave the village." Konohamaru instantly blushes as his mind brings up the image of him and Hanabi kissing.

Kushina raises an eyebrow at him.

"I was looking at the map, seems like the only way to get to The Village Hidden in the Rain is by foot." Kenzō says while looking at Konohamaru.

"Yeah... but luckily there's a really good Hot-spring we'll go to once we get closer to the village." Konohamaru says while attempting to make the very tedious trip to The Village Hidden in the Rain less annoying.

Itachi's eyes open wide as he hears Konohamaru mention a Hot Spring but quickly regains his composure before anyone could notice.

"Alright, with that said, let's get going Team 7!" Konohamaru says in an overly excited tone.

The three children nodded and set out towards The Village Hidden in the Rain.

The weather was calm, and the trip was an easy one. Dressed in their mission uniforms, the members of team 7 chatted as they ran through the plains at a comfortable pace.

"Hey Itachi, do you really think we'll manage to infiltrate without problem?" Kenzō asks as he got closer to Itachi.

Itachi looks at him in surprise and quickly goes back to his mysterious facial expression. "I won't deny that there might be a point in this mission where things could get difficult... but if we stick together we should be able to get through it."

Kenzō looks at him for a second before looking back forward "Have you awakened your Sharingan yet?"

"Yes, I've had my Sharingan from a very young age... right in one of those many nights that my dad had to leave to continue with his mission." Itachi said. "I had so much anger and hatred build up against my father and Lord Seventh that my Sharingan had awakened before I could even realize it."

"Anger and Hatred toward you father and Lord Seventh?" Kenzō couldn't help but to feel curious to know the reason behind those negative feelings, more importantly... if those feelings were still there in any shape or form.

"I was eight years old, and back then I was just a brat that wanted to spend time with his father at all cost... I've even put myself in many dangerous situations in order to get my dad to ditch the mission... and while it did work on my favor, I realized that it was harming both my mother and father at the same time." Itachi could feel the pain inside his heart every time he would think about it. "As for Lord Seventh, I used to see him as the main person keeping my father away from me."

Kenzō tried to understand where he was coming from but he simply couldn't, he didn't know how he would feel if he were ever in the same situation as Itachi.

Itachi looks at Kenzō who was now looking at him and smiled, "Regardless of my emotions towards Lord Seventh, I wouldn't do anything to stop from achieving your dream to become Hokage."

Kenzō looks at him in shock before blushing, not like Itachi could see it due to his mask.

"Hey you two! Have you guys even been listening to anything Konohamaru sensei has been saying!?" Kushina yells.

"I was just saying that we should try to hurry so that we can get to the Hot Spring before the sun sets."

Itachi and Kenzō nod before they start picking up the pace as they were the ones in the front as part of a strategic ninja formation.

Konohamaru and Kushina speeding up right after them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile in The Village Hidden in the Rain a mysterious man with white hair and clown like make up looked at the crying sky before snapping the neck of one of the villagers.

"Uta, I have a mission for you." Another man with electric blue hair and dressed with a completely white cloak said.

Uta turns towards him while pushing the dead body off himself. "What is it that you want me to do, Lord Hideyoshi?"

"I want you & your comrade to go after the girl." Hideyoshi said.

A sinister grin appears in Utah's face before licking his lips. "Don't worry, Yuzo and I will bring her over to you straight away Lord Hideyoshi." Uta says as he turns around and starts walking away.

"Please, make sure you bring the girl alive." Hideyoshi says.

"I will try my hardest not to kill her then."

Uta disappeared into the thick rain of the Village Hidden in the Rain as he started to look for his comrade.

**_ Hey guys I know this chapter might of not been as exciting as the previous one but please give it a like and come back for chapter 4! It really means the world to me to know that there's people who are liking the story so far... trust the process guys I'm really trying to polish this baby up. _ **


	6. Chapter 4: Hot Spring Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 7 has made it to the Hot Spring and decide to take a little break to relax. Kushina Uzumaki meets someone that may or may not change the whole course of their mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer!!! In this scene I will be taking inspiration from one of the many Hot Spring Episodes made by Kishimoto, I will try to bring a comedic vibe to it while still keeping it PG. WITH THAT SAID, Enjoy the chapter!

After fourteen hours of running and taking a few short breaks all the way from the Hidden Leaf Village, the members of team 7 have finally made it to the hot springs and checked-in.

Konohamaru sighs in relief as he threw himself on the bed. "I'm glad we can finally get some rest!" He stretched himself on the bed before getting back up. "I'm gonna go get ready for the hot spring, see you kids there." He said as he walked away from Kenzō and Itachi.

All three of the guys were able to stay in the same room while Kushina was placed in a separate room, which she was happy about.

Thirty minutes later, Kenzō and Itachi are making their way towards the hot spring with towels wrapped around their waist. They noticed that Konohamaru was nowhere to be seen.

Itachi's eyes open wide as he sees Kenzō butt naked as he dipped into the hot spring with a towel wrapped around his face.

Kenzō looks over towards Itachi who was still outside the hot spring. "Are you gonna get in or not?" He asked before noticing that Itachi's cheeks were turning red.

"I-..." Itachi tried to speak, but no word came out.

"Don't tell me this is your first time coming to a hot spring." Kenzō said. —There's no way this guy hasn't been at a hot spring before.— he thought to himself.

Itachi nods in response.

"Just relax Itachi, for now it's just the two of us until Konohamaru sensei arrives, I'm not gonna judge you if what you have is the size of an acorn..." before Kenzō could even finish what he was about to say Itachi throws the towel that was wrapped around his waist at full speed connecting with Kenzō's face.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK IT'S THE SIZE OF AN ACORN YOU IDIOT!" Itachi said as he quickly dipped into the hot spring, moving closer to Kenzō just to punch him right across the face.

"Now-now children we're here to relax, not to make a big deal out of some silly comment and possibly have us kicked out of the hot spring." Konohamaru said.

Both Kenzō and Itachi turn to look at Konohamaru and quickly went into a state of shock as they saw their sensei in full glory.

—Okina Hebi— the two said before looking away from Konohamaru.

Konohamaru dips in and sighed in relief "Ahh...This is absolutely amazing!" He said as he walked closer to the wall before resting his bare back against it. "Just let the good waters of the hot spring relieve those tense muscles of ours."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile on the girls side of the hot spring Kushina was enjoy having the hot spring by herself, or at least that's what she thought.

"Crying because I'm happy, crying because I'm sad,  
That's right, living honestly like this, being myself.  
The blue sky and sea, as if embracing everything.  
Whispering into the wind, "You are fine just the way you are", you said."

She looked around as she heard a girl very quietly singing a song that Kushina had never heard before. Her eyes opened wide as she saw the girl bathing behind a rock. "That was beautiful!" Kushina said making the girl jump in reaction.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know there was anyone else here... I got carried away." She said to Kushina.

"I've never heard that song before, is it yours?" She asked.

The short haired blonde girl nodded and gave Kushina a smile. "I made this song while thinking of Lord Isshin."

Kushina tilts her head in confusion, "Lord Isshin?"

The girl nodded once again, "He's the one who's saved my life from being captured nine years ago by an evil man from The Village Hidden in the Rain."

—The Village Hidden in the Rain?— Kushina thought herself before it clicked. "So you know about The Village Hidden in the Rain!?" Kushina said as she got closer to her.

She shakes her head in response "I've never been to that village before, but Lord Isshin and I used travel around it to avoid getting in trouble." Her eyes quickly darkened as sad memories rushed into her mind "That was until two and a half years ago... Lord Isshin was killed by two Jonin from that village while trying to protect me... he promised me he was gonna be alright... but there he was... in between two blades smiling from the distance knowing that I was watching..." tears began to come down her cheek. "He left me..."

"I'm sorry for what's happened to you." Kushina said.

"It's alright, the people who own this welcomed me and gave me a place to live a low profile... even after knowing the risks of taking in someone like." She gave Kushina a fake smile. "Anyway, I should probably get going." She said as she started walking out of the hot spring before wrapping a towel around her body.

"I forgot to ask, what is your name?" Kushina asked.

The girl turns around to look at Kushina "my name is, Soyomi Kiyoke" she smiled once more before leaving.

Kushina smiled and thought it was about time for her to get out of the hot spring as well. She sighs as she wraps a towel around her body. "I wonder what are the boys up to." She said while making her way to the locker room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_ I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter or at least had some fun while reading it, the next chapter will have action on it so make sure to stick around for that one and please don't forget to give this story a favorite and share it with your friends, I certainly would appreciate it!  _ **


End file.
